


Collared

by WritinginCT



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Community: bdsm_fandom, D/s, Kink, M/M, Prompt Response, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs hadn't known exactly what to expect when Abby had invited him and Tony to the evening's festivities and he watched with curious eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ bdsm_fandom prompt: NCIS, Gibbs/DiNozzo, collared

Gibbs watched as the man went gracefully to his knees in the center of the circle of light. The crowd gathered around was respectfully quiet, but there was a definite charge of anticipation in the air. Gibbs hadn't known exactly what to expect when Abby had invited him and Tony to the evening's festivities and he watched with curious eyes.

The man at the center of everyone's attention was nude but beautifully adorned. He wore nipple piercings laden with what Gibbs believed to be actual emeralds that were connected to each other and down to heavy silver cock ring by a sparkling chain. The chain was just heavy enough to keep a delicious sort of tension on the piercings. He had thick leather cuffs on his wrists and ankles, and Gibbs could see that the cuffs, although of high, handcrafted quality, were not new, they sat too comfortably, too familiarly on the man's wrists to be new.

The young man was beautiful, of that there was no doubt, but Gibbs' mind's eye kept seeing Tony in the young man's place, adorned and oiled with downcast eyes and giving himself freely to Gibbs. It was a heady thought and Gibbs' cock filled and strained against his inseam in response.

Another man entered the circle of light, and it was his demeanor even more than his black leather that let everyone know that he was there to claim what was his. His eyes swept the crowd, challenging.

Gibbs' attention flew to the man standing beside him when he felt an odd movement. Tony's gaze was transfixed on the man in leather, and though Tony's expression wasn't giving anything away, his body was shaking. Gibbs reached up and put a warm hand on the back of Tony's neck and whispered, "Breathe, Tony. Just breathe."

Tony closed his eyes for a moment and took a couple of deep breaths. Gibbs' hand still on his neck grounding him. The unexpected wave of _want_ that hit him when the second man had entered the circle nearly brought Tony to his knees. The idea of Gibbs in black leather coming to claim him made Tony want to hit his knees right there and bow his neck.

With Gibbs' hand staying possessively on Tony's neck, they watched as the kneeling man accepted his Master's collar and they watched as he was put on display- his Master showing them all the submissiveness that had been so freely given to him.

Each kiss of the flogger hitting skin made Tony quiver. He was in a place where Gibbs had never seen him before, and he was threatening to fly apart. Gibbs squeezed Tony's neck lightly and gave a downward push. Without even questioning why he was doing it, Tony hit his knees and leaned against Gibbs' thigh. Gibbs gently stroked Tony's head, innately pleased with Tony's response. They watched the rest of the display that way.

By the time the newly collared man had sucked off his Master and had himself finally been allowed to come, the air in the room had gone from charged to supercharged. As the pair left the center of the circle to have a few minutes of privacy the volume in the room grew. Gibbs looked down at Tony, who was still leaning heavily against him, his eyes downcast. Gibbs tucked a finger under Tony's chin and forced him to meet his eyes. Gibbs held the gaze intently and saw many things hiding there in Tony's eyes: want and need, and an overwhelming fear of rejection. Gibbs' expression softened and he trailed his fingers down to trace Tony's bare throat and said in hoarse whisper, "Mine."

A sharp spasm coursed through Tony and he closed his eyes in shame- that one word from Gibbs had made him come in his pants.

Gibbs chuckled and stroked Tony's head. The sounds and smells of sex filled the room as the other guests sought release from the need the collaring display had aroused in all of them. Gibbs was painfully aware of his own cock chafing in his pants, and he pivoted where he stood and put his hands on his hips and gently ordered Tony, "Suck me."

\----------

The crowd gathered around was respectfully quiet, but there was a definite charge of anticipation in the air. The tawny-haired man kneeling in the circle was beautifully oiled and adorned with sapphires and had well-worn cuffs on his wrists and ankles. A collective breath was taken by the crowd watching as a silver-haired man in black leather entered the circle to claim what was his.

  
\----------  
the end.


End file.
